


Aches and Pains

by XxAndaraixX



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Probably gonna be more snippets than plot driven, WIP, not sure how long this is going to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAndaraixX/pseuds/XxAndaraixX
Summary: Anne and Dan have some wonderful news, which is then repeated by the Venom symbiote. Now Eddie's life is changing rapidly.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally set a year after the Life Foundation incident in the 2018 movie, but borrows some aspects from the comics too. Please let me know if any mistakes were made as far as grammar is concerned!

It had started with a trip to Anne and Dan's house, because of course it had. They had received a call from the aforementioned couple just a few hours before asking if they wanted to have dinner. That had perked Venom up, the creature had just been pouting and whining about being hungry.

_**We should go, Eddie.**_ It sounded excited, almost so much so that Eddie wanted to go. But not quite.

"I don't know how, tasteful it would be to go to my ex's place for dinner." He told it evenly, only barely hesitating. That wasn't the real reason for his hesitation, everyone knows he doesn't give a damn about etiquette, and he knew his Other knew as well as he did. He was grateful, really. He didn't have to explain it to the entity.

**_Lies. You still hurt around her._** Eddie was only slightly amused about being chided for lying by the murderous alien lifeform in his veins. He frowned though, not liking his vulnerability spoken like that even if it was only in his head.

"And so what if I do?" He snagged a couple of beers from the fridge. It was looking a little bare, he'd have to go buy groceries soon.

_**You don't need to lie to me, Eddie. I am in your head. I will know.**_ It's booming voice was almost gentle. It didn't yet understand all the nuances of human interactions and relationships but it did understand its host's pain.

"I know, love. I know." Eddie sighed, sitting down in his threadbare recliner and kicking up the footrest. He may have a steady job again, but eating for two has vastly depleted his wallet. Venom needed food constantly to support both its own being and to keep Eddie running at top form. Eddie was grateful for that too, so he didn't complain about the lack of expendable cash. He set one beer on the nightstand beside the chair and cracked the other open, taking a long drink. Venom hated the taste of beer, hated drinking altogether really.

**We** _ **shouldn't drink so often, Eddie. It harms**_ **our** _ **liver.**_ Eddie didn't miss the pointed use of collective language, but he didn't put his beer down either.

"Yeah, and when we first got together you snacked on our heart." He pointed out instead, causing the alien inside him to huff indignantly.

_**I was starving, and I did repair the damage.** _

"You did, and I'll keep giving you all the chocolate you need to keep us running right." Eddie grabbed the remote and clicked on the TV across the room. It was nothing special, just a little LG he had scored at a local pawn shop, but Venom adored the thing. It often stayed up long after it's host had drifted to sleep watching the images on the screen. One night, Eddie had even awoken to find the Klyntar sniffling while watching Marley. It had a liking for dog movies and medical shows, even the shitty soap operas. Out of nowhere, Venom huffed again.

_**You are distracting me. I want to go have dinner with Anne and Dan.**_ Eddie swigged more of the beer, frowning.

"They don't even know you're still alive, buddy." He told the pouting symbiote. He didn't even know Venom could pout. Maybe it was picking up human mannerisms.

_**I know that. But I like them.**_ Eddie didn't really know what to say to that. It wasn't like he _didn't_ like them. Part of him, no small part really, still loved Anne. And Dan was admittedly a really good man. They made the perfect couple, the successful lawyer and compassionate doctor. He knew Dan would take care of Anne just as well as he knew Anne didn't need him to. His phone ringing gave him a much needed reprieve from the conversation with his Other and he immediately answered it.

"Eddie Brock speaking." He said in greeting.

"Hey, Eddie. Nice to hear that your phone is in working condition, considering you didn't answer my texts earlier." Anne's voice responded, making Eddie wince. He knew he should have checked caller ID.

"Oh, hey, Anne! Yeah, sorry about that, I've been super busy on my next article." He replied, faking a chuckle that he regretted as soon as he himself heard it.

_**Liar. Your report is already typed out and waiting for your editor.**_ Eddie swore in his mind, reminding Venom not to give itself away.

"I understand, I just want to make sure you're coming tonight or not. Don't worry, it won't be anything fancy, just a little get together. Just me, you, and Dan."

_**And me.**_ Eddie begged both God and the symbiote to just please stay quiet. Thankfully, one of them listened because Venom didn't make an audible peep.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be there." He said without thinking, too focused on mentally willing Venom to stay hidden.

"Great! We'll see you tonight then. Around 7 sound good?" Anne definitely sounded pleased and the sentiment was echoed by Eddie's sentient tapeworm/partner. "Yeah, 7 is good with u-- me." Damn, he was almost the one to let the cat out of the bag.

"Alright, see you then. Bye, Eddie."

"Bye, Anne." And with that, he ended the call. It took a full minute for him to realize what he had agreed to.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, irritated at the distraction that had allowed it. The symbiote practically purred in the back of his mind, it's inky liquid form swirling languidly around Eddie's cardiovascular system.

_**Can't back out now, pussy.**_ Despite the insult, it's tone spoke only affection and pleasure. Eddie groaned and let his head fall back against the cushioned head rest of the recliner. If he did try to back out, Anne would probably just bring the meal to his own apartment. She was always stubborn. He looked around the apartment and decided that no, he couldn't let his ex and her fiancee see it in the state its in, so he had to attend the dinner. He checked his watch and saw that it was already 5. He had enough time to take a shower and tidy himself up before heading out so he put down his barely touched beer and made his way to the bathroom. He showered quickly and dried off, wrapping a towel around his waist. He looked at himself in the mirror and ran a hand over the short beard he had grown, thinking briefly about shaving.

_**No, Eddie! We like the scruff!** _Venom protested immediately. Well, that decision was made then. He walked to his bedroom and dug a pair of jeans that didn't have any holes or worn areas from his closet and a nice-ish button up. Anne had said that it was nothing fancy, but she and Dan always seemed to be dressed nicely and he didn't want to look too out of place. He got dressed and grabbed his keys.

_**You've been drinking.**_ Venom piped up disapprovingly.

"It wasn't even half a beer. A light beer." Eddie responded. Besides, Venom had superhuman reflexes, it could easily keep any accidents from happening.

_**Eddie.**_ It's tone was a warning, loud and clear. Eddie sighed, already knowing he's lost.

"Alright, fine, love. I won't take the bike. I'll call a cab." He relented. He still pocketed the keys though, they had his house key after all.

"Never let it be said I don't listen to you." He grumbled as he trudged out the door, locking it behind him. He really didn't want to do this, but it wasn't like he had a choice now. It took him longer than he expected to flag down a cab, but the kid booked it to Anne's place so fast Venom wondered if it would've been safer to just let Eddie take the bike. Eddie was used to it though, he had lived in New York after all, so he just paid the driver and went on his way. But it did take him a moment to knock on the door to Anne's new house. It was a one story house that looked like it had been on the cover of Better Homes and Gardens, white picket fence and all. Almost immediately after he knocked it was answered by Dr. Dan Lewis. He gave Eddie a friendly smile and opened the door wider, inviting him in.

"Anne's just in the kitchen. She's got a pretty big spread cooked up for tonight." He told him, leading him out of the foyer and into a massive living room. If the outside of the home hadn't been fancy enough, the inside more than made up for it. It looked like they'd settled for the "minimalist" look that was so in right now for the Weying-Lewis household, but that didn't take away from the elegance and sophistication of what was present. Nice, vaulted ceiling with a modern light fixture proudly stationed in the center. Black marble fireplace that looked like it had never seen smoke in its life. Simple white furniture, unassuming in its pristine state. Just what was Eddie doing in a place like this? This wasn't his life anymore. Mood beginning to sour, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked over to the fireplace mantle. The black and silver lines reminded him of his Other.

"Does she need any help? I can carry stuff to the dining room." He said, realizing he hadn't said anything to Dan. Venom hadn't spoken either, but he could feel it as always, just barely tracing his organs with its physical form and its mental presence comfortably settled in his mind. Dan's laugh nearly startled him.

"We don't use the dining room, we eat in the kitchen. Ya know, like everyone else." He said. A quiet bitterness swelled in Eddie's chest despite his best efforts not to let it. He'd had a lifestyle kinda like this once. Venom's form curled around his heart and gave it a comforting gentle squeeze. Eddie smiled at Dan. He didn't want to be mean to the man, even if most wouldn't care about being rude to their ex's new partner. He genuinely liked Dan. Anne chose that moment to walk in. "Dinner's ready." She announced. Eddie felt a different constriction in his chest when he looked at her, one that had nothing to do with Venom. He could feel a distant hurt, and it took him only a second to realize it was coming from his Other. He couldn't apologize to it here though, not in front of Anne and Dan. So he promised he'd make it up to it later. Venom retreated farther into their shared mind. Dan and Eddie followed Anne back to the kitchen. When the scent of the food met his nose, Eddie's mouth started watering. Anne really could cook. Venom stirred in their consciousness at the smell, but stayed put. It honestly worried Eddie a bit. He was so focused on his mental check of the symbiote that he didn't catch most of what Anne was saying to him.

"-and we thought this would be a great way to tell you." She sounded so happy that it made him feel guilty for not listening.

"Well, food is the best way to tell anyone anything." He agreed. He took a seat at the small table after Anne and Dan had taken theirs.

"So, Dan and I have been talking about it for a while, and we decided that we want to have a baby." Well, that was straight to the point. Eddie was shocked to say the least. They may be friends, but he wondered why they had decided to tell him over a private dinner instead of just letting him find out like everyone else.

"Oh, uh, congratulations." He finally said. That wave of bitterness flooded back with a vengeance. When they had been together, they'd talked about kids. Or rather, Eddie talked about the possibility of kids while Anne shot him down, saying they didn't have the time, that she had to focus on her career. Anne must have seen something on his face because she reached over and gently patted his hand, expression softening.

"Probably should have started with small talk, huh? How have you been, Eddie?" She asked. And she was genuinely curious, she worried about him constantly since the Life Foundation incident. For the first month or so, he had been inconsolable over his loss of the symbiote, but then he had grown distant. Constantly dodging visits and phone calls, blaming it on work. She was glad he had a steady job, but she worried he hadn't had enough time to mourn and heal. Maybe the job was just a distraction. His start interviewing serial killers definitely couldn't be good for him.

"I've been alright. Just working really." He answered. And that was mostly true. When he wasn't writing or interviewing, he was working on keeping the streets safe and Venom fed. Anne frowned but didn't push it. Her instincts were screaming that she was missing something, but if he really was okay, she didn't want to mess that up.

"So, uh, you guys are going to have a kid?" He changed the subject. Anne did smile, the thought of her coming child always makes her smile.

"Yeah, he should be here in mid December." She answered cheerfully, shocking Eddie again.

"Wait, so you're already that far along?" He asked incredulously, looking down at her figure. Still as toned as he remembered. She laughed.

"We have a surrogate, Eddie. We just didn't want to announce anything until everyone was sure everything was going well." She told him. Oh. Now he just felt stupid.

"We just found out we're having a boy. Which is what lead to us inviting you tonight. We decided that his name is going to be Allan Vincent Lewis." Eddie was stunned, nearly speechless.

"You're naming him after me?" He asked after a moment. He felt a lump in his throat. Anne smiled and nodded.

"Well, not just you. You and Venom actually saved the world all those months ago, and he wouldn't be here if not for you two. So we're naming him after both of you. Can't really give a baby 'Venom' as a middle name though, so we're going with Vincent. We don't want anyone to think we're not just as grateful to Venom as we are to you." Venom stirred then, Eddie could feel it's interest. But thankfully, it stayed quiet and hidden. The lump in Eddie's throat grew and he knew part of it was because of how touched Venom was.

_**They... They're naming their offspring after us?**_ It was so much quieter than normal. It actually sounded a little choked up. Eddie wasn't much better.

"And we want you to be his godfather." Dan added. That did it. Eddie could feel tears prick his eyes and he blinked hastily, trying to get rid of the pesky eyewater. "You want me to be his godfather? Why?" He asked after he was sure his voice would remain steady.

"Because if something happens to us, we couldn't think of anyone better to look after our son." Anne answered.

"I'm honored. I really am." Eddie really didn't know what to say. Both Anne and Dan were smiling. Eddie looked down at his empty plate for a moment, slowly processing everything. Of all things, he hadn't seen this coming. They stayed quiet too, though Anne looked a little worried. She wondered if they made a mistake telling him so out of the blue.

"So, now that that's out of the way, how about we eat? The food looks delicious." Dan said, the silence having become uncomfortable. Eddie was grateful that someone had broken the silence and started loading his plate after his hosts had.

*****************************************************************

Venom didn't speak again until after they had gotten back home. Now that they weren't reeling from shock, a pleasant warmth had settled in their heart.

_**Should have told them I survived, Eddie.** _

"I know, V. I wanted to, but how do you just do that? What are you supposed to say? 'Yeah, so the big guy you've thought was dead for a year isn't actually dead'?"

_**That would explain the situation, yes.**_ It didn't have the firmest grasp on sarcasm yet. Eddie snorted and went to get changed into his pajamas for the night. He was relieved to finally get into bed. He felt a very slight pull in his shoulder glanced over to look into the opal eyes of his Other. It looked, curious. Eddie didn't like that.

**I didn't realize that humans have a similar spawning season to Klyntar.** It's rumbling voice vibrated into his shoulder. It was an odd feeling.

"What?" He asked, frowning. Spawning season?

**We Klyntar spawn in what your kind consider "winter" as well. Best time to, given the lack of heat to damage a newborn.** Okay, he wasn't sure why he needed a culture- or was it biology?- lesson. Venom didn't really talk about it's kind very often though, so it peaked Eddie's natural curiosity.

"I guess that makes sense for you, given your aversion to heat." He answered.

**Should we name our offspring in honor of Anne and Dan as well? I suppose it would make us even.** It mused, resting its serpentine head on Eddie's.

"Woah, hold up a second. We're nowhere near ready to have a kid, danger noodle. You're thinking too far ahead." Eddie laughed in response. What surprised him was the immediate anger that radiated through their bond as Venom lifted its head from his and looked at him through slitted eyes. It felt... offended?

**What do you mean, Eddie? You wish to destroy our offspring?** It looked wary now, and a bit aggressive. Eddie blinked.

"Hey, what's wrong? I'm just saying--." Wait. What did it just say? Was it implying...

**We spawn involuntarily, Eddie. When the correct conditions are met.** It answered his internal question. One of them anyway. Eddie's eyes widened.

"So that means...?" He didn't finish the question.

**Yes. We will spawn soon.** Venom answered anyway. All at once, the air left Eddie's lungs and he felt like he was suffocating. Was this a panic attack? Had to be.

"So, we skip all the fun stuff and get straight to parenting then?" He sounded distant to himself, and hysterical.

**If you are referring to sex, yes. Klyntar spawn asexually.** It still sounded pissy.

"Are we already...?" He swallowed, worrying at his bottom lip until he tasted blood.

**Yes.** It answered shortly.

_'I guess that explains the bad mood.'_ He flinched when Venom retreated back into his body and to the most unreachable part of his mind.

"Hey, V, come back out and talk to me. You can't just spring something like this on me." He understood the upset, he really did. But he didn't know how that worked for the Klyntar. Hell, he and Venom hadn't even experimented with anything in that line of intimacy so it never once crossed his mind that the symbiote might get knocked up. Venom didn't budge from its place though.

"Love, please talk to me. How long have you known?" Veritable radio silence. Eddie groaned and rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes. That made twice that he had upset Venom in one night. He was really on a roll tonight. After a couple hours of attempting communication with his partner, he gave up. He couldn't be sure if he just fell asleep or if he passed out, but either way, unconsciousness took him.


	2. Chapter 2

When Eddie awoke the next morning, he had the vague notion of being a married man in an otherwise empty bed. His Other was still painfully silent, though he could just barely sense its presence. He swallowed, wincing at the taste of his own morning breath, and got up to brush his teeth. When he glanced at the mirror above the sink, he was hoping to catch a glimpse of inky black and opal whites. But instead, he was greeted by his own tired face. He sighed and quickly went about his morning routine.  
"Good morning, love. What do you want for breakfast?" He asked. Maybe if he acted like their conversation -and fight- never happened, it would entice Venom from its hideout in his head. He waited a few minutes for an answer and sighed when he didn't get one.  
"Okay, fine. Sulk if you want." His pride kept him from caving in and apologizing, which he guessed could be a grave mistake. His pride had ended his last relationship after all. Well, his pride and lack of respect for privacy. He didn't want it to end this one as well.  
'Especially if we're gonna have a kid.' He scrubbed a hand through his hair, lost in thought.  
 _ **A month.**_ Eddie jumped, biting back the swear on the tip of his tongue, at the unexpected voice of the symbiote. But he couldn't, and wouldn't, deny the wave of relief that washed through him at hearing it.  
"What?" He asked, confused.  
 _ **Last night, you asked me how long I've known. I've known for a month**._ It didn't sound angry. It sounded tired.  
"A whole month? And you didn't think to tell me?" He asked, wanting his Other to just extend its snakelike form so they could talk face to face. It didn't oblige.  
 _ **I thought you could tell. Not many**_ **don't** _ **notice such a difference.**_ Geez, now it did sound angry again, though he couldn't feel anger in their bond.  
"I haven't noticed anything." He admitted, hoping that his honesty would abate whatever negative emotions Venom was hiding from him.  
 ** _Our offspring is connected to your liver currently. It's about the size of a quarter._  **It informed him. Eddie blinked, then paled at the mention of his liver.  
"Christ, Venom, why didn't you tell me not to drink?! I've drank several times this month!" He didn't mean to shout, but it did cause Venom to take its preferred physical form and glare at him.  
 **Do NOT yell at me, Eddie Brock. This is your fault to begin with!** It had no problem getting in his face, but Eddie had no fear of those inhuman teeth. At least, not as much fear as other people.  
"How is this my fault?! We haven't even had sex! I didn't know you could get pregnant by what, touch?!" He was really starting to regret this conversation, but he really couldn't tell who's anger was feeding it. Their bond was alive with malice.  
 **It's YOUR fault because you are too perfect a match!** And then they both stopped, staring at eachother. Venom's eyes widened from their angered slits to an almost confused look. Eddie, on the other hand, had to purse his lips, which he could still feel trembling. The anger vanished, and with that, Eddie burst out laughing.  
"Did you really just say that?" He choked out between the bouts of laughter. This shouldn't be that funny, but he was just going to pin it on hormones.  
 **Why are you laughing?** It sounded moody, but it sounded almost forced. It could feel the amusement too.  
"Because you just said this kid is my fault for reasons outside of my control." Yeah, that sounded definitely unfunny. He should probably be irritated. Stupid alien hormones. Or maybe he was just finally losing his mind.  
 **Eddie, that is not funny.** It was confused, and a little bit worried. It may be upset with it's host, but it still loves him.   
"I know its not, V." The chuckles were finally subsiding and he felt infinitely better. Maybe that was last night's hysteria.  
 **If you don't start acting normal again, I'm dragging us to Dan.** The wariness was back, though this time for it's mate's mental wellbeing instead of it's offspring. Eddie wiped the back of his hand over his mouth.  
"I'm fine, love. I feel a lot better actually." He told it, running a hand over the symbiote's silky skin. It leaned into his touch eagerly and Eddie felt guilty.  
"Hey, I'm sorry for hurting you, both times last night. I can't help how I react to Anne, but you're a lot better for me. I love you. And while I'm sure I'm gonna fuck up some more before the, er, spawn is born, I'll try to make it up to you." He promised. The idea of being a father still didn't seem as imminent as it should, but Venom understood that he needed time. It understood everything about him, even when they disagreed.  
 **I'm not upset over Anne. I know that you can't just turn that off.** It assured him. He pressed a gentle kiss to the area just above it's eyes, which slitted happily in response.  
"Thanks, love. Now, we gotta eat or this kid is gonna starve. What do you want to eat?" He asked, and at that moment he would indulge in whatever it wanted. Even if it was human heads.  
 **Burrito. The egg one. With chocolate, lots of it.** Eddie snorted, but deep down he was grateful.  
"And so begin the cravings." He grabbed his keys and headed out the door to get his love's breakfast.  
*********************************************************  
A week later finds the pair in a rather delicate situation.  
"Darling, I have to get it something. We can't just let it run around the apartment, it could get hurt." He was glad they'd invested in that headset, otherwise people would be giving him some really odd looks right then.  
 _ **Edward Allan Brock, you are NOT putting our offspring in a fish tank.**_ It snarled back at him.  
"I don't exactly want to, but you objected to the crib too." He reminded it. It grumbled in it's native tongue at that, a new habit which had developed over the past few days. Eddie couldn't even read its tone when he spoke it so he was lost. He picked up a 10 gallon tank and headed to check out.  
"Besides, its just a precaution. Might end up getting the crib anyway." He set the tank down for the cashier to scan.  
 _ **Our child is not a fish or a prisoner.**_ Eddie huffed a laugh at that.  
"I didn't say they were. And what do you mean, 'prisoner'?" He asked, amused.  
 _ **That monstrosity you showed me was a baby cage, Eddie.**_  
"No, it's a baby bed. But with bars to keep the baby from rolling right out."  
 _ **CAGE.**_  
"Whatever you say, love." He paid for his purchase and left. He had come to terms with his coming child, and truth be told he was pleased. While he was sure he probably wouldn't be able to take the little guy outside to play catch like most fathers and sons, he would have a little being to nurture that was formed by him and his love.  
"So, how long do we have to babyproof the apartment before it pops out anyway?" He asked as he walked home. The symbiote went quiet for a second and he could feel it search his body for a brief moment.  
 _ **Probably a few weeks.**_ It concluded. Eddie almost stumbled.  
"Wh-WHAT?!" He thought they had a few months, not weeks! His Other hissed at his volume.  
 _ **The offspring is a hybrid, Eddie. Part me, and part you. It is growing quickly. In just a week, it has more than doubled in size, and it is taking much more energy from us.**_ It told him. If Eddie focused, he could actually feel the soon to be born symbiote starting to carefully explore it's current home. That filled him with dread. He made his way home as quickly as he could.  
"So, how is it going to actually, ya know, get here?" He asked nervously. Was Venom gonna have to carve the kid out? While he knew that Venom would always keep him safe and that the pain wouldn't last long, if he even felt any at all, the thought made his stomach churn. He set the fish tank on the counter with shaking hands.  
 _ **Eddie, darling, calm down. I am not going to have to cut you open. I will absorb the offspring when the time comes and release it outside of our body.**_ It assured him, trying to calm the, not entirely irrational, fears he sees in his host's mind. It would never let anything harm it's Eddie. He sighed in relief and settled down in his recliner. His back had started to hurt. While it was annoying to sometimes get flashes of nausea and aches, he knew it was only a dull echo of what his love was dealing with. It hadn't even wanted to eat bad guys the past couple days. But it made up for the lack of human brains with a conspicuous volume of chocolate. They had actually run Mrs. Chen's shop out of the stuff. Eddie was glad Drake and Riot had already been dealt with, because otherwise their diet would have given them away by now. Eddie put a hand to his chest when a splitting pain seared through him at the thought of their one time enemies. It wasn't his pain.  
"Venom? Babe, you okay?" He asked, worried for both the symbiote and their growing spawn. Was something wrong with the baby? Venom was quiet for far too long.  
 _ **Riot was my spawn, Eddie...**_ It finally murmured, and Eddie froze.  
"Riot was your... Oh, God, I'm so sorry, Venom. I had no idea." He whispered. He really hadn't known. They had killed Venom's son. Horribly.  
 _ **Didn't have a choice. He was brainwashed by the Hive.**_ His Other said shortly. The pain was new though, and raw.  
"Why didn't you say anything, love? Couldn't we have tried reasoning with him?" Eddie asked gently.  
 _ **Didn't want to. Klyntar do not bond with their spawn.**_ It answered. Just another thing that set it apart. It was already fiercely protective of the offspring currently residing in their host.   
"Oh." Was all Eddie could really say. He picked the tank back up and took it to the bedroom, set it by the bed.  
"I want the kid to stay close to us." He explained, though his Other hadn't questioned his location choice. Venom agreed wholeheartedly.  
 _ **I want to raise it right, Eddie. You can help me do that. I want to have a family with you.**_ It told him and that struck Eddie for a moment. Family. When their baby was born, they'd be a family. That realization settled into a pleasant, warm feeling in his chest.  
"Yeah, love. We'll raise it right." He told it, smiling. Venom materialized from his shoulder and nuzzled it's head against his affectionately.  
 **It still won't be going in that fish tank though.** It told him, causing him to chuckle.  
"It will if its a little puddle. I'm its father, I get a say in taking care of it." He said, petting his Other. A purr rumbled through the snakelike extension.  
 **And if it isn't?**   
"Then we get a crib." That earned him a grumble in Klyntar, but it was coupled with an affectionate head bump.  
 **And if I don't allow that? I would like to try kangaroo care.**   
"So you're the one who's searching weird stuff on my laptop." Eddie chuckled. Venom moved to look him in the eye.  
 **Not weird, Eddie! Better for the offspring! It improves their quality of life, their respiratory response, and allows us to bond with them!** It wasn't indignant. In fact, it seemed very excited to share this with it's host. Eddie smiled.  
"Okay, if it does all that, we'd be stupid not to try it." He said. A pulse of pleasure and happiness was sent his way through their bond at the agreement. Eddie was just happy that Venom was happy. It continued to rattle off the scientific research it had read on the internet in regards to different parenting styles, and Eddie was all too happy to listen.

*********************************************************

**We should tell Anne and Dan, Eddie. We don't have long.** Eddie set down the box he was carrying and wiped some sweat off his brow.  
"I know, love. I just don't know how to tell them. They still don't know about you. About us." He responded. It had been a turbulent few weeks. Venom had recently started to get more and more fatigued. It slept more often than not these days. It unnerved Eddie a little, truth be told. But a wonderful development had also reared it's head as well. They had begun to hear a little bit of what sounded like static a few days ago, which excited Venom to no end.  
 _ **It's our offspring, Eddie! It's communicating!**_ It had told him the first time they had heard it. Eddie still couldn't make out anything, not even emotion, from the static, but his child's development left him grinning like an idiot every time he heard it. He likened it to feeling a baby move for the first time. Which he could easily now, the symbiote was making a jungle gym of his organs some days. As if able to read his thoughts- which it probably can- a faint sound of static sounded. Venom purred contentedly back at the baby, draping its form over its host's shoulders. It loved to watch Eddie's expressions as he interacted with their soon-to-be newborn. Eddie grinned.  
"Hey there, sleepyhead. Good morning." He greeted the baby. The static sounded again, quietly. It was still half asleep then.  
 **I think it may be hungry, Eddie.** Venom told it's mate, before yawning widely.  
"You're probably right. I'll go get some food. Are you in the mood for anything in particular?"  
 **No, but I am getting tired again. I want to nap a little longer.**  
"Whatever you need." He kissed the top of the symbiote's head and set off to the kitchen while Venom dozed off on his shoulder. The static was becoming a bit louder, signalling that the baby was actually waking up. Eddie knew his organs were about to be made into a playground again, but he couldn't care less. His son, as he had started to think of it, needed exercise and playtime. He already had him a little hamster ball for when he finally arrived. He heated up a pan of tater tots, which he then absolutely drenched in chocolate syrup and picante sauce. He popped one of the culinary monstrosities into his mouth.  
"You're lucky I love you, kid. You've got the weirdest appetite, and I have to deal with your mom's 24/7." He said affectionately, to which he received a happy sounding little chirp of static. Venom stirred minutely from it's place but quickly settled back down, nuzzling it's face into the side of Eddie's neck. Eddie put a finger to his lips and lowered his voice.  
"Shh, we don't need to wake up your mom. It needs sleep for when you get here." He told his baby, and he could almost swear he heard a touch of recognition in the muted chirp he received in answer, although that could just be wishful thinking. Then his phone rang loudly, startling his Other awake, and since it was just coming out of sleep and not entirely conscious yet, it immediately formed it's trademark 10 foot tall armor around it's precious host.  
"Woah, Ven, calm down. It's just the phone." Eddie soothed it, the symbiote's own bass underlining his words. It took a moment for the Klyntar to process it's surroundings and the lack of danger, but it shrunk back into serpentine form as soon as it had and laid across Eddie's shoulders again. Bringing up the monstrous form it took to fight crime had taken too much of it's already depleted energy supply, making it difficult to keep a solid form.  
"Babe, are you okay?" Eddie asked worriedly, seeing the trembling in his Other's physical form as it struggled not to liquify.  
 **Yes. Tired.** Eddie really didn't like how quiet that answer had been and he petted the slick skin of the symbiote.  
"You need to rest, love. Actually rest." He told it. It didn't take anything else to convince it, it just dissolved into it's host. Eddie grabbed the phone, unreasonably angry at the loud thing and answered it to keep it from keeping his Other awake.  
"Eddie Brock here." He couldn't help the edge of irritation in his voice and if the caller cared, then tough shit.  
"Eddie, can you come to the hospital?" Anne asked on the other end, and Eddie had never heard her like that before. She sounded terrified.  
"What's wrong?" A million nightmare scenarios flashed through Eddie's mind in rapid procession. Was Dan okay? Anne sounded shaken, but not hurt. The most terrifying thought was little Allan...  
"Our surrogate's water broke two hours ago. They tried to stop the labor, but they couldn't. Allan isn't due for another 4 weeks..." She was rambling, and Eddie couldn't blame her.  
"I'll be right there. He's gonna be okay, Annie, don't you worry." He assured her, already grabbing his coat and keys. He didn't want to hang up, but he didn't have a choice. He'd just hurry. He ran out without even locking the door and hopped on his bike, quickly starting it and revving the cold engine to force some life into it. He roared down the street. He made it to the hospital in record time and hurried to the maternity ward. His own son chirped at him in the back of his mind, no doubt confused.  
"Your cousin is gonna be fine, baby boy, don't worry." He assured the little thing, though he knew it didn't understand a word he was saying, or even why the situation was so urgent. He found Anne surprisingly quickly. She was pacing outside the NICU, Dan nowhere in sight. Eddie really didn't like that. She caught sight of him and walked over. He immediately enveloped her in a tight hug, petting her hair.  
"He's gonna be okay, Annie. I know it." He murmured against the top of her head. She was shaking, and he could feel damp spots starting to form on the collar of his shirt. He wasn't sure how long this continued until Dan appeared from the doors of the NICU. He looked exhausted, but relieved. Anne ran to him as soon as she set eyes on him.  
"Allan...?" She whispered. Eddie wanted to know too.  
"He's okay. He's going to be, anyway. They've got him hooked up to some machines to help him breathe, but he tried to suckle when they tested his reflex." Dan informed them, smiling a bit. Anne choked out a sob, but a smile broke out on her face.  
"Told you he'd be okay." Eddie told her, unable to hide his own relief. Anne sniffled and wiped her eyes.  
"Thank you for coming, Eddie. I don't really know why I called you, honestly. I didn't really know what to do." She told him.   
"You needed a friend. And I'd prefer to be kept in the loop of how my godson is doing." He responded. She nodded.  
"Of course. We'll give you all the updates you want." Dan said, giving the man a friendly smile. Most men would be jealous if their wife called another man in her panic, but Dan Lewis was not most men. He knew there was nothing between Anne and Eddie, not anymore. And he respected Anne enough to know for a fact that she'd never cheat on him.  
"Thank you." Eddie said. He was genuinely grateful to have them in his life. They're two of the few people who give a damn about him. His son chirped again.  
Yeah, buddy, I know. You and your mom are the other two. He talked with the couple for a little while longer before he left, wanting to give them some space. Plus, it seemed like his Other's exhaustion was imposing on him too. He could barely keep his eyes open. It was only the bite of November wind on his face that kept him awake on the ride home. It wasn't until he was parking his bike that he realized he'd left his helmet on the kitchen counter.  
"Good thing I didn't need it." He grumbled, stuffing his freezing hands in his coat pockets and he trudged to the entrance to the apartments. He doesn't really remember the walk to his apartment, next he knew he was collapsing onto his bed. It'd never felt softer.

*********************************************************

When he awoke, he glanced blearily at the clock and saw that it was past noon. The next day. He groaned, realizing he'd slept over 14 hours and that his article still hadn't been sent in. Thoughts of how his editor was going to brutalize him were interrupted quickly though, when he saw his Other curled on his chest, and the even smaller red and black snakelike shape protectively nestled in it's coils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to update so quickly after tonight, as I have to go back to work, but I'd love to hear what you guys wanna see in this! It's not going to be a plot driven story so much as mostly slice of life snippets with our favorite bonded pair, their symbabies, the Weying-Lewis household. I'm always open to requests!


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie watched the shape moving on his chest, grinning widely. His son was finally here. Actually here. Venom picked it's head up and looked at him, and Eddie was relieved to feel that it's strength was returning.  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked. He felt like even though he was obviously a participant in the event, he had missed his child's birth.  
**Didn't have time. Didn't feel it coming until it was happening.** Venom was distracted, looking down at it's newest spawn. The little creature was bigger than his previous spawns had been, and infinitely more precious. The newborn tried to mimic his parent and pick his head up, but didn't seem to have the strength to do so yet. His little head periscoped for less than a minute, then collapsed back onto his parent. Eddie found the scene adorably endearing. He carefully reached out to touch the infant Klyntar, which jumped and turned his head to look at him. Wide white eyes stared at his father, nestling further into his parent's safety.  
"Hey, it's okay, little guy. Its me, remember? I'm your dad." Eddie cooed, waiting for the okay from his Other before he made another attempt at touching their offspring. Venom nuzzled him briefly, then gave Eddie a nod. Eddie carefully picked the creature up, marvelling at him. He twisted and turned in his hands, first alarmed, but then playful and exploratory.  
**His name is Carnage.** The symbiote sounded very proud of the name it had chosen, but Eddie looked at it incredulously.  
"Carnage? That's what you want to name the baby?" He asked. Meanwhile, Carnage was busy playing, ducking between and through his father's fingers.  
**It is an appropriate name. He looks like a Carnage.**  
"Do I get a say in this?"  
**No.** Eddie sighed and scratched his head.  
"Okay, Carnage it is I guess." He relented. Venom purred and nuzzled him. Carnage took that moment to launch himself from Eddie's hands with surprising strength, barreling into the wall beside the bed. Eddie yelped and got up to check on him.  
"Carnage, are you okay?!" The symbiote in question stuck to the wall initially, having become a red splat instead of a fully solid form, then slid to the floor. He looked dazed. Eddie scooped him up and examined the red and black puddle in his hands. Venom just looked on in surprise. Klyntar were not fragile after all, it knew it's spawn was fine.  
"Carnage? Buddy, talk to me." Eddie asked, hoping to hear some static. Instead, Carnage formed his eyes and looked up at his father, looking surprised himself. He slowly gathered himself back into his fully solid form and periscoped, shaking his head as though to shake off the hit. Eddie laughed and ran a finger over his little head in relief.  
"I don't know if you work like a human baby, but I'm not gonna let you nap for a few hours anyway." He told him, looking at him adoringly. As though he understood, Carnage ducked his head and hissed, tail twitching side to side like an angry cat. Or a rattlesnake.  
"Aw, don't be like that. It's for your own good, you little gooball." Eddie chuckled. He found his son's display of anger absolutely adorable.  
**You can't deprive our offspring of his rest, Eddie.**  
"I'm not, but if a human baby had taken a hit like that, it'd be straight to the hospital. And you said it yourself, Carnie is a hybrid. Part you, but part me too." He couldn't really see anything human in the infant though. But that was okay, his partner was an alien parasite.  
"Ow!" He yelped, feeling sharp teeth snag his arm. He looked to see Venom's eyes narrowed as it released his arm.  
**Not a parasite!** It thundered indignantly. Eddie rubbed his bitten arm, pulling his hand away to see pinpricks of blood.  
"Okay, sorry! But you didn't have to bite me!" He responded. He looked back down at their son to see him staring intently at the small drops of blood dotting his father's arm.  
"Oh, don't tell me you're gonna bite me too." He said, a bit exasperated. Carnage slithered up his forearm and examined the blood before chirping static and looking up at his father. A pulse of affection wafted through the bond Eddie shared with Venom, then Venom picked the infant up by his scruff of his neck and set him back down in it's coils.  
**He's wondering why you're leaking.** Venom informed Eddie, amused. Eddie smiled and petted the baby with a finger.  
"Daddy's okay, little guy. Your mom was just being mean." He assured the little creature. Venom jerked it's head down to look at him when Carnage took an experimental bite of the larger symbiote's tail. Eddie couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing.  
"Aww, he's avenging me, V!" In response, Venom gave him a very unamused look.  
**You're just going to let our son be cruel to me, then. After I worked so hard to bring him into this world.** It hadn't actually been difficult at all, it was exaggerating for sympathy points. Eddie knew that, but he stopped laughing anyway. He smiled at his Other then at their son.  
"No biting Mommy, little guy." He told him, scratching the top of his head gently. Carnage preened at the attention, not understanding a word. Venom nuzzled him, and Eddie's hand.  
**I am not "Mommy", Eddie. I am not female.** It didn't sound upset.  
"I know you're not, but you're not male either, so Daddy doesn't work." Eddie responded. He had actually given this some thought. The symbiote was technically the baby's mother, but so was Eddie in a way. Thinking about it too much gave him a headache.  
**The child will decide what he wants to call me.** That sounded fair.  
"So, if your kind are agender, what is Carnage?" He was curious.  
**He has XY chromosomes.** That surprised Eddie. He didn't expect the baby to have human DNA, hybrid or not.  
"Oh. So he is a boy."  
**Unless he decides he is not.** Eddie wasn't sure if Venom was meaning that the baby could restructure his DNA or if it was just wanting to be supportive of their child's identity and he didn't ask. Either way, didn't matter to him as long as the baby stayed happy and safe. He watched the little guy play in his parent's protective embrace, smiling.

******************************************************************

Eddie didn't realize he had drifted back to sleep until his phone ringing woke him. Venom had retreated into him, and Carnage had nuzzled himself into the junction between Eddie's shoulder and neck. The baby periscoped drowsily and Eddie gently petted him back down.  
"Shh, go back to sleep, Carnie." He soothed, grabbing the phone. Carnage's eyes slid shut and his breathing evened out after Eddie had stopped the ringing.  
"Hello?" He whispered into the phone, trying to think of a way to get up that wouldn't result in waking his newborn.  
"Eddie?" Shit, it was his editor. And she did not sound happy with him.  
"What's up?" He asked, still keeping his voice low.  
"Is everything okay? I can't hear you well." She didn't lower her voice at all, and Carnage started to stir. Venom growled angrily in the back of Eddie's head. He had to think of something quick.  
"Yeah, just at home with my partner. We just had a baby." He blurted out, then immediately cringed. He was a reporter, a lie should have come to his mind easily. But damn him, his need to tell the truth won out in his half asleep state.  
"You're married? And have a kid?" She sounded shocked, which offended him just a touch. Wasn't like he hadn't mentioned having a partner at work from time to time. He didn't correct her about the marriage part, Venom did like to think of them as married after all.  
"Yeah. Who is asleep on my shoulder at this moment." He answered, hoping that would deter her from further conversation.  
"Oh. Well, just try to get your article to me as soon as possible. Congrats on the baby." And then she hung up. Eddie sighed softly and set the phone down. Venom materialized and nuzzled him lovingly. It was in a really good mood, and who could blame it? Eddie smiled and ran a hand over it.  
**Married, Eddie.** It was pleased.  
"Yeah, we kinda are. In a really unique way." He whispered back.

***************************************************************

It wasn't long before Carnage revealed a new ability, as Eddie had wandered into the kitchen to make snacks for his family. Venom and the baby had remained curled up on the couch, watching some stupid soap opera that neither could apparently get enough of. From what he had heard while he was typing away on notes an upcoming assignment, Eddie gathered that some woman's husband had been cheating on her and got another woman pregnant and now couldn't seem to choose between the two. Venom hated the man, and hissed whenever he appeared on screen. It was absolutely ridiculous, but it had Venom and Carnage's undivided attention.  
**Eddie!** He immediately dropped the knife he was using to cut up a round of ham and bolted to the living room. Venom periscoped over the top of the couch and looked at him with wide, worried eyes. But Eddie could hear their son's incessant giggling static, so he relaxed a bit.  
"What's wrong, love?" He asked, walking to the couch.  
**Don't know what to do!** It sounded panicked, and when Eddie saw why, he stared in utter shock. Carnage grinned up at his father with too many sharp teeth, but he did it with the face of an actual, human looking baby. The baby had shifted his appearance to that of a human baby, with wild red hair and far too light grey eyes.  
"Oh, holy crap!" He picked the baby up, causing an increase in his giggles. Eddie examined him, feeling a grin forming on his lips.  
"Look at you, little guy! I'm so proud of you!" He cooed, snuggling the infant to his chest. Carnage just kept up his giggling and patted his face.  
"Good thing I did get those baby clothes." He carried him to the bedroom and put a diaper and onesie on him. Venom peered at them from the couch, unsure what to do with a human baby. Klyntar, it could handle. Human, no. Eddie sat down next to his Other.  
"Just look at him, V. He's so cute!" He gently tickled the boy until Carnage wrapped a chubby hand around his fingers.  
He is cute. Venom admitted. It slithered to its offspring, who was all too eager to grab it.  
"Careful, buddy." Eddie cautioned. Venom climbed to Eddie's shoulders, tail still in the infant's fist. Carnage looked at his parent's tail, fascinated. Venom watched it's offspring as well, resting it's head against Eddie's.  
**Do you like him more now that he looks human?** The question was quiet, hesitant.  
"Of course not, I love him just as much as I always have. I absolutely adore his noodle form." He hadn't realized the symbiote was nervous about that. It nuzzled closer to him, sighing.  
**I'm sorry, Eddie. Don't know why that was so worrying.** That was a lie, they both knew it. They'd had their ups and downs, especially with all the fighting. He knew the symbiote was self conscious, it's previous hosts hadn't been kind to it, but he never wanted it to feel self conscious with him. It had no reason to. He kissed the top of it's head.  
"Hey, how about we hire a babysitter and have a night out? Feeling up to it?" It perked up immediately.  
**But we don't know anyone capable of watching our offspring besides Anne. And she's busy with her own offspring.** Right. Luckily, Allan was doing good according to the daily updates he received from the couple. But not good enough that he felt they'd be up to babysitting. And there was the problem that they were still blissfully unaware of the entire thing, which Eddie and Venom sometimes had disagreements about. And could possibly be the source of Venom's insecurity...  
"Well, we'll never know until we ask. They gotta find out about you two eventually anyway, right?" He wasn't sure why he was so hung up on this, he wasn't ashamed of the symbiote, or their son. Their relationship was unique, yes, but he wasn't ashamed.  
**Really?** It was surprised to say the least. And hopeful.  
"Yeah. I'll just give them a call." He grabbed his phone and dialled Anne's number before he could talk himself out of it. She answered on the third ring.  
"Hello?" Good, she didn't sound tired.  
"Hey, Anne. So, uh, remember how you sprung two huge, important things on me a few months ago? Well, now it's my turn." He swallowed nervously. Venom nuzzled him, calming some of his fears. Carnage decided at the moment to let out a very loud laugh, soundly almost completely human.  
"Is that a baby?" Anne asked. The surprise in her voice was palpable.  
"Yeah, part of why I'm calling. Promise not to get mad?"  
"Eddie, why do you have a baby?"  
"Just promise!" He scrubbed a hand through his messy hair, wondering if this was a mistake. Venom purred calmly, sending him serenity through their bond. Serenity and adoration.  
"Okay, fine, I promise. Now answer the question." She demanded.  
"Venom's still with me. It didn't die, just got real bad hurt. It's fine now though, we're stronger than ever." He felt a thrill from his use of "we" and pecked the top of the symbiote's head. There was silence over the phone for a moment.  
"And the rest?" She sounded calm. Uh oh.  
"And we kinda have a kid. His name is Carnage." Dead silence. For a moment, Eddie was afraid she'd hung up.  
"YOU ABSOLUTE ASSHOLE!" He jerked the phone away from his ear quickly, the appendage ringing. Venom had retreated.  
"I know--."  
"Do you even realize how WORRIED I've been?! You've been so distant lately, I thought you hadn't gotten over losing him! But it's really been because you've been keeping this from me?!" Eddie winced, guilt welling up.  
"I'm sorry, Annie, I didn't mean to worry you."  
"And you then decided to tell me this over the PHONE?! Get your ass over here right now, Eddie Brock." And she hung up. Eddie stared at the phone in shock. Venom hesitantly emerged again.  
**She's going to kill us.**  
"Yeah, definitely."

***************************************************************

Eddie parked the bike in the driveway, hopping off and removing his helmet. Carnage, who still hadn't decided to revert back to his original form and was currently cooing at him, was strapped to his chest by his other parent, the larger symbiote wrapped around him and Eddie like a strange looking harness. Venom soothed the baby, patting his little head with a stray tendril. It was nervous too. Eddie took a deep breath, accepted his fate, and sent up a quick prayer that Anne would have mercy on them, and walked to the door. He hadn't even had the chance to knock before Anne opened the door and crushed him in a hug. Carnage whined, though the sound was muted.  
"Good to see you too, Anne, but you're crushing my son." Eddie chuckled, hugging her back briefly. She immediately let go and looked down at the infant, who was giving her the stink eye for attempting to suffocate him. Her eyes widened.  
"I don't know what I was expecting, but that is not it." She said, looking at the boy's red hair.  
"Yeah, I know. He has some weird hair, right?" Venom hissed, raising it's head from the harness.  
**My offspring is not weird, Eddie.**  
"Our offspring, love. And no, he's not." He petted it soothingly. Anne looked shocked by the exchange.  
"Uh, let's go inside. We have a lot to talk about and it's way too cold for the baby to be out here." She let them into the foyer.  
**Cold doesn't bother him, only heat.** Venom assured her. She nodded.  
"Okay. Do you guys want some hot chocolate?" Venom grinned and nodded eagerly. It loved the stuff, especially if it had those tiny marshmallows in it. Anne smiled a bit and went to go make it.  
"I didn't think I'd see you again, Venom. But I'm definitely glad you're okay." She called from the kitchen. Eddie smiled at the surprise and happiness that ran through his Other. It always surprised it when people were genuinely happy to see it. While the new parents were distracted, Mr. Belvedere walked into the room and immediately caught Carnage's attention. His little eyes widened and he squirmed out of Venom's grasp and onto his father's lap. Eddie looked down at him.  
"Something wrong, little guy?" He asked, petting the boy's hair. It really was all over the place. Carnage cooed and wiggled off his lap and to the floor, standing by holding onto Eddie's pants leg.  
"Wow, okay, you're already trying to walk?" The baby looked up at him and let go of his leg, immediately falling to the floor. Eddie scooped him back up.  
**Klyntar grow rapidly. It appears our son will as well.** Venom nuzzled the infant lovingly.  
"I think he just really wants to eat that cat." Eddie murmured, following Carnage's line of sight to Mr. Belvedere. The cat hissed at the baby, and Venom hissed back. Anne walked in with two mugs, one steaming and the other not.  
"He better not eat my cat." She sat down and handed Eddie the mug that wasn't steaming.  
**It's just his predator instinct.** It sounded proud. Anne hummed in acknowledgment and sipped her drink.  
"How old is he?" She was still peeved that they hadn't told her sooner, but seeing the red headed tyke cooled that anger immensely. Carnage swiveled his head to look at her, grey eyes eerily focused for such a young child.  
"He was actually 'born' the same day as Allan." Eddie answered. He brought his mug to his lips to take a drink, but it had already been drained. He shot a glare at his Other, who looked just oh so innocent.  
"Really? He looks a lot older than that." There was no way that baby was only a few weeks old.  
**He is half Klyntar. My kind are born fully functional.** Venom explained.  
"Oh." She took another sip.  
"He didn't look like a human baby at first, this is actually pretty new for him. He saw a baby on TV and just kinda morphed." Anne looked at Venom then.  
"Can you do that?" She asked it, curious.  
**To an extent. Not as well as Carnage.**  
"I have to ask. Why did you name him Carnage?" That made her a little nervous. With a parent like Venom...  
**You would understand if you saw what he actually looks like.**  
"He's red and black. Looks a lot like what V looks like now." Eddie hurried to explain.  
"Oh, okay." She sighed in relief. She really wouldn't have been all that surprised if Venom was already training it's kid in killing. They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
"Are you sure he's yours, Eddie?" Anne joked. Venom narrowed it's eyes at her, not grasping the joke.  
**Of course he's Eddie's. He has human DNA.** It huffed.  
"She was joking, love." Eddie chuckled, petting the symbiote.  
Not a funny joke.  
"What do you know about jokes? You're a worm." Eddie told it affectionately.  
**I do know jokes! I see them on the TV box.** Anne just sat back and watched the two, until she felt a tug on her leg. Looking down, she saw that Carnage had crawled to her and was trying to pull himself up. She smiled and picked him up.  
"Hey, little guy. You are a little cutie." She told the baby. He giggled in response.  
"Actually, that really calls into question whether you're either of those two losers'." She chuckled.  
"Hey!" Eddie protested. Venom just pouted. She pretended to ignore them and kept looking at Carnage. He grinned with his teeth. She blinked at the shark like teeth he possessed.  
"Yeah, nevermind, that grin is all Venom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry, guys! This chapter just felt off to me for some reason and I couldn't find a way to fix it. Things are gonna slow down soon to help with the pacing, I'm just trying to keep it from getting too slow early on. As always, comments are appreciate, please let me know what y'all want to see and if you think I need to tweak something! The cute parenting stuff will continue with the next chapter, in which you will see Eddie and V try out different parenting styles for their angry noodle!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, guys, I'm so sorry this is so late!!! Life has been a little wild the last couple days. Donated blood yesterday, then worked a 12 hour shift today. Didn't really leave much time for writing.

It was 2 in the morning, and Carnage was still wailing. Eddie groaned and covered his face with a pillow groggily, wondering if he could just wait the baby out.  
**We can't ignore our spawn.** Venom didn't sound too against the idea though.  
"I know, V. But we do still need sleep." He tossed the pillow aside and sat up, scrubbing at his face to hopefully encourage some extra dose of life.  
**No one said having a newborn was easy.** It grumbled from his shoulder. Eddie just grunted and walked across the room to the crib. Carnage was still screeching like a banshee, eyes screwed shut and face just a touch lighter than his hair. Eddie picked him up and held him to his bare chest, gently bouncing him. The cries gradually died down to whimpers, which was good if only because one of their neighbors had started to bang on the roof and Eddie really wasn't in the mood to chomp a human head right now.  
**I damn sure am.** The statement was punctuated by a long yawn. Carnage sniffled and clung to his father, comforted by his closeness.  
"Ya know, I think you might be onto something with the whole kangaroo thing." Eddie admitted, smiling down at the now silent baby. It even looked like he might fall asleep.  
**Told you.** It rumbled quietly, just as relieved as it's host. Carnage's breathing evened out, and Eddie could hear quiet snores. He sighed in relief and walked back to his own bed. He laid down, still holding the boy to his chest. The skin to skin contact made a world of difference it seemed. Venom curled up around Carnage, keeping the infant safe and warm. Eddie's eyes slid shut and he started to drift off too...  
Until, that is, his neighbor chose the absolute worst moment to slam a door. Carnage's eyes snapped back open and his wails returned with full force.  
"OH, SON OF A--!" Venom engulfed his host and gently deposited the baby back into the crib.  
**We'll be right back, little nibble. We're going to go devour the bad man.** This time, Eddie didn't even try to stop it.

*****************************************************************

Eddie was making breakfast the next morning when he felt an insistent tug on his conscious from his Other. Venom was currently playing with Carnage in the bedroom to preoccupy him, the younger symbiote in what Eddie referred to as his "noodle" form to match his parent. Despite only getting a couple stray hours of sleep, Carnage was in top form, and just as hyper as ever. His parents, though, were not in such good shape, weary and heavy eyed.  
"I know, love, I'm cooking as fast as I can." Eddie sighed. He could feel the Other's hunger, but that wasn't why it wanted his attention.  
**Eddie, come here!** It sounded excited. Eddie braced himself for another horrific display of what had once been a pest that his son was able to locate and headed for the bedroom.  
"Yeah?" Venom periscoped to meet his gaze, then looked down to their son. It nudged the smaller symbiote.  
**Like we taught you.** It purred encouragingly. Eddie smiled down at Carnage and knelt down so he wouldn't tower over him. He wasn't sure what was going on, Venom blocked it off, but he wanted to encourage him too. Carnage slithered around his human parent happily before hopping up to sit on his knee. Eddie pet his little head, smiling. People had told him in the past how rewarding parenting would be, but he was still surprised every time his heart swelled with love and pride for his little boy. It choked him up and almost hurt in his chest, but he couldn't bring himself to wish it away. His own father had been less than attentive with him, and that had hurt like a dull knife. He didn't understand how he could have done that now that he was a father himself. He was snapped out of those less-than-happy thoughts when Carnage periscoped to look him in the face. He opened and closed his mouth as though tasting something new for a few seconds before he let out an audible squeak. Eddie's brows drew together in confusion, wondering what on earth he was doing, before his eyes went wide with realization. Carnage struggled for just a moment more, looking as frustrated as an amorphous oil slick could. He blew a puff of air on Eddie's face.  
"Come on, buddy, you can do it!" Eddie encouraged, and he was smiling so largely that it hurt his cheeks.  
"Daddy!" He finally squeaked out, looking very pleased with himself. Eddie made a nearly inhuman noise and starting peppering him with kisses. He could feel tears sting his eyes. His little boy was growing up so fast. Carnage giggled happily, ecstatic with the praise and attention.  
"Great job, little guy, I'm so proud of you!" Eddie told him. Venom very gently headbutted it's offspring, like an affectionate cat. The overwhelming joy that sung through their bond threatened to actually make Eddie cry. This moment, and all the ones that they had with their son, made every second of lost sleep, every headache and frustration, well worth it. They would never regret anything surrounding their miracle.  
**We are so proud. We love you so much, Carnage.**  
Their precious moment was shattered after a few minutes, though, with the smell of burning food.

*****************************************************************

"Anne, I feel like I haven't slept in a week." He was over at the Weying-Lewis home to celebrate Allan finally being released from the hospital. Anne gave him a once over, taking in his pallid skin and the deep purple bags under his eyes.  
"You look like it too." She replied, setting her mug of coffee on the table. Carnage was playing happily under the table despite his own lack of sleep.  
"I absolutely adore my son, but he's so clingy at night. He won't sleep unless he's in constant contact with me or Venom, and the slightest thing wakes him up. We've eaten four of my neighbors for waking him up in the past couple weeks!" Eddie vented, before taking a long drink of his own coffee. He felt a tendril gently rub his back under his shirt and sighed.  
"Thanks, babe." He told his Other. He knew it was trying it's best too. They were both at their wits end.  
"Maybe you should try not responding unless you know something's wrong. Sounds like you guys have him spoiled." Venom blinked at her in shock.  
**Can't ignore Carnage. He needs us.**  
"Yes, but you also need sleep. Hold on." Anne got up and went to Allan's nursery, returning after a few minutes with a book.  
"This might help you out a little bit. It's really new, so you don't have to worry about the information being outdated. Just try it out." She pressed it into Eddie's hands when he made a face.  
"Thanks, Anne, but we really don't need it. The skin on skin thing is working." He turned the book over to read the back. They didn't need a book, they're parents. Parents have been raising babies forever, instinct should be enough. Plus, how much insight could a human parenting book give for a hybrid baby?  
"Yeah, except that you're both exhausted. You're a side sleeper, Eddie. Sleeping on your back is probably half the problem." He had to give her that. Their conversation was interrupted when the front door opened and Dan stepped inside. Anne immediately got up and hurried over to him.  
"My baby's home!" She moved the blanket covering the car seat and unbuckled Allan. The poor infant was just blinking against the light. Eddie smiled and stood up.  
"Hey, Allan." He cooed at the baby. Carnage poked his head out from under the table, curious.  
"Baby?" He asked. Eddie walked back over and picked him up so he could meet the other baby.  
"Yeah, remember the pictures I showed you? This is that baby, his name is Allan." He told his son. Carnage tilted his head, confused.  
"Tiny."  
"Yeah, like you were when you got here." Carnage nodded at the answer and turned his attention back to the human baby. Anne smiled and held Allan so he could see the hybrid.  
"Baby boy, this is your cousin, Carnage." She told him. Allan only blinked, which made Carnage giggle. He reached for the baby, and Eddie pulled him back.  
"No, sweetie. You can't hold him, you're still too little. You might drop him." He told him. Carnage pouted.  
"Big." He grumbled. Venom nuzzled him, only further souring his mood. He batted his parent away grumpily.  
"You are a big boy, but you're still a baby too." Though not for long as quickly as he's been growing. Carnage pointedly ignored him.  
"Aww, cheer up, little guy. I made a cake if you want a piece." Anne told the pouting hybrid. Carnage grinned then.  
"Cake?!" He squealed, causing his father to wince.  
"You can have one piece. One. Don't want to spoil your appetite before dinner." Eddie told him. He nodded eagerly.  
"Big!" Eddie smiled fondly, his son absolutely adored cake.  
"No, not a big piece. A little piece. The cake isn't for us." He smoothed his hair down as well as he could and Carnage batted at his hand, hissing.  
"Sorry, I probably should have cleared it with you and Venom before I offered." Anne apologized. Eddie shook his head.  
"It's fine, he smelled it the moment we walked in." He told her.  
**It's fine with us. As long as we get a piece too.** Anne rolled her eyes, but her smile remained.  
"No, Venom, I'm going to treat your son to a piece of cake and deprive you." She joked, and luckily Venom had gotten much better at reading jokes. She walked to her husband and handed him their sleeping child before heading to the kitchen. Dan set the baby carrier down in favor of the actual little one and looked at Eddie.  
"So, how's parenthood treating you two?" He asked goodnaturedly. Eddie smiled a bit.  
"Right now, it's kicking our ass." He chuckled. Carnage was paying them no mind, watching the door to the kitchen instead.  
"Not able to get any sleep?" Dan asked, seeing the bags under Eddie's eyes and that even Venom looked tired, wobbling a bit unsteadily like an irate snake.  
"Not a wink. My neighbors keep waking Carnage up as soon as he falls asleep." That still irritated him.  
"That apartment complex is no place to raise a baby. Anne was telling me you got a pretty good gig, is it not paying enough to rent somewhere else?"  
"Not really, not with all the other costs. Venom still doesn't realize it's own strength sometimes so it breaks some stuff that I gotta replace and Carnage has started throwing temper tantrums. I'm definitely not getting my deposit back, he put a hole in the wall going after a mouse he thought he saw."  
**There was a mouse. He caught it.** Venom interjected. It couldn't defend itself, though. It did break stuff sometimes. Eddie sighed.  
"I didn't want to say that, love. Having mice in the house isn't a good thing."  
**They make excellent hunting practice for Carnage.** It didn't understand what was so concerning about the small rodents. Sure, some carried disease, but not all. Besides, diseases weren't altogether bad, they granted immunity.  
"Not if they kill you." Eddie told him.  
"Well, if you need a little help, I'm sure Anne wouldn't mind and I don't either." Dan offered, interrupting their banter before it could turn into an argument.  
"Oh, no, definitely not. We're good for right now. I'm saving some money to get something better for when Carnage needs his own room." Venom narrowed it's eyes at it's host.  
**He doesn't need his own room. He's safer with us.** It rumbled.  
"Yeah for now, but no kid wants to sleep in their parents' room. Besides, I'd like some privacy sometimes."  
**Oh, for--.**  
"Finish that sentence and we're not getting a piece of cake." Eddie hurried to interrupt, flushing lightly. Venom immediately stopped talking.  
"Speaking of cake." Anne walked back in, carrying two plates. One had a large slice of chocolate cake and the other had a much smaller piece. The small piece was still a little more than Eddie would prefer Carnage have, but the tyke all but ran to his "aunt" to grab his plate before his father could say anything. Anne gave Eddie the other plate.  
"Thanks, Anne." He picked up his fork to have a bite, but Venom lashed out and devoured it whole. Eddie turned to look at his partner.  
"Really?" He was not impressed. Venom licked the crumbs of chocolate and icing from it's teeth, grinning.  
**Sorry.**  
"No, you're not."  
**No, I'm not. Love you, Eddie.** It nuzzled him affectionately and Eddie couldn't be mad after that.  
"Love you too. But you could have atleast let me have a bite." Carnage giggled at his parents, drawing their attention. His piece was already gone too, and his face was covered in chocolate. Eddie picked him up.  
"Look at you, you look like you've been playing in mud." He chuckled. Venom proceeded to lick him clean, causing the baby to squeal with laughter and slap at his parent.  
"Papa! Tickles!" He squealed. Venom chuckled and finished cleaning him up.  
**I don't know how you managed to get more chocolate on you than it looked like you even got.** It purred fondly, nuzzling it's offspring. Anne and Dan watched their display for a moment, content to stay quiet. In truth, they'd been worried when they found out about Carnage, but Eddie and Venom were proving to be great parents as far as they were concerned. And if they had some failings, well, they did have a son unlike any other creature on Earth.  
"Well, we're gonna get out of your hair and head home. Gotta start on dinner." Eddie said, going to grab his helmet. Carnage pouted.  
"Play." He whined.  
"Later, sweetie. We have to go eat and get ready for bed." Carnage looked like he was going to object.  
**If you're good, we'll let you sleep with us.** Venom promised before he could. That seemed to appease him somewhat, he stopped pouting.  
"We'll visit again soon. Thanks for having us over, Carnage has been begging to see Allan." Eddie thanked their gracious hosts.  
"No problem, we're always happy to see the little cutie too." Anne replied, smiling. Eddie smiled back and waved a bit before heading to his bike. Venom assumed it's job as baby carrier and trapped Carnage between itself and Eddie.  
"So, what are we eating tonight?" He asked, starting up the bike. Carnage nearly vibrated against his chest with excitement. He loved the bike. Loved the speed. Eddie chuckled and kissed the top of his head.  
"Food!" The boy cheered, throwing his arms up. His excitement caused more of his true appearance to shine through, the delicate skin on his arms streaked with red and black.  
"Yeah, definitely food." Eddie told him. He looked to his Other.  
"Well, V, looks like it's your night to choose." He told it. It grinned and for a moment Eddie worried that maybe he should have just gone with ol' reliable instead, a dartboard at the apartment that had various take out menus pinned to it.  
**We haven't been to see Mrs. Chen in a while.** Oh. That was a surprisingly pleasant idea.  
"Okay, sounds good to me." And then they were off.


End file.
